


Draw-Leth

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Fluff, Post-Crimson Flower, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: "My teacher," the empress sighs, her signature gradually morphing into the shape of his eyes. Companion piece to Edel-Art.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Draw-Leth

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 100 words.

Her latest work is left unfinished, likely on account of her falling asleep midway through. Byleth smiles when he chances upon the scene—his empress buried in paperwork, snoring quite sweetly, her cheek pressed against the sketch responsible for stealing her focus away.

Byleth removes his cloak and lightly drapes it over her, but not before getting a glimpse of himself captured in ink—a tiny teacher reaching out to an empty white void.

"Hm."

When Edelgard awakens the next morning, she's shocked to discover an inky little empress etched at her darling's side, their smiles soft and fingers intertwined.


End file.
